


The Fruitloops' Court

by Dawn_Khee



Series: My Brother is Half Ghost [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Embedded Video, Fruitloops, Gen, Humor, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Khee/pseuds/Dawn_Khee
Summary: A random prompt generator made for Danny Phantom, plus me finding the thing that lets you make ace attorney-style video memes let me make this.I tried.
Series: My Brother is Half Ghost [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431691
Kudos: 7





	The Fruitloops' Court

The trio knew the Masters siblings were dramatic, but they never expected to be able to make their arguments into memes.  
  


  * Danny had the idea.
  * Sam had a story for the first meme- ( ~~heavily~~ loosely based on an argument she'd heard and asked Miss Masters about.)
  * Tucker provided tech-savvy skills.
  * -and Christine helped provide the humor.




End file.
